1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and a computer-readable recording medium recording an information processing program which are used to designate a position on a screen and execute a selection process. More particularly, the present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and a computer-readable recording medium recording an information processing program which are used to designate a position on a screen and execute a selection process based on outputs of a plurality of input means including at least a pointing device.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, in a computer system and the like, a coordinate input apparatus has been used so as to designate process items (e.g., a menu). Among its application forms, a plurality of coordinate input apparatuses, such as a mouse and a tablet, may be connected to a system and used in combination as appropriate. When such an application form is employed, a plurality of coordinate input apparatuses need to be switched as required. An apparatus for switching these coordinate input apparatuses is known (e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. H06-208435). In the coordinate input apparatus switching apparatus, a coordinate input apparatus is selected in which changes in designated coordinate continually occur for a predetermined period of time or more. Specifically, one of the mouse and the tablet is selected only when it has been operated for a predetermined period of time.
However, the aforementioned apparatus for switching coordinate input apparatuses has the following problem when it switches the coordinate input apparatuses. Specifically, the switching apparatus selects a coordinate input apparatus to be used, based on whether or not the coordinate input apparatus has been operated for a predetermined period of time or more as described above. Therefore, disadvantageously, it takes a relatively long time to switch coordinate input apparatuses. In other words, the response to switching is slow. Therefore, coordinate input apparatuses cannot be switched in quick response at a timing desired by the user.